


River's Kisses

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, Doctor swears, F/M, Fan Art, Have a laugh on me, Kisses, Other - Freeform, doctor/River shipper art, twelfth doctor jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: Jealous Doctor on his lack of affection reaction faces.





	River's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode again, and how much the affection River gave evolved from forehead to full on the lips, and then poor doctor only got a kiss on the cheek. His reactions are gold and couldn't help myself.
> 
> But I think it was fitting the cheek because the doctor isn't entirely affectionate as he's not bowtie.


End file.
